Disc brakes with a retaining bracket that pretensions a retaining spring radially inwardly relative to a rotation axis of a brake against a brake pad are known, for example from EP 248 385 B1. With such disc brakes, the retaining spring serves to hold the brake pad in a shaft formed on the brake carrier or on the brake caliper of the disc brake, in which the brake pad is inserted from the radial outside. The brake pad can therefore move radially outward under the pretension force of the retaining spring. The term “radial” does not necessarily mean the mathematically precise radial direction. Rather, the term “radial” means the direction in which the brake pad can move “outward” against the pretension force of the retaining spring.
Such movements of the brake pad in the radial direction, or “outward”, are observed in particular on poor road surfaces. With the known disc brakes, when the outward radial movement exceeds a particular extent, the brake pad hits against the retaining spring. The retaining spring then becomes seized between the brake pad and the retaining bracket. This seizing, which under some circumstances is accompanied by considerable clamping forces and which can occur very frequently in particular on poor road surfaces, damages the retaining spring, shortening its service life.